


Chance

by scared_pottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M, Summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_pottah/pseuds/scared_pottah
Summary: Their relationship has never been anything even close to friendly. Draco is determined to change this.





	Chance

_Potter_ , Malfoy says hopefully as he holds out his hand to Harry, offering his friendship.

 _Potter_ , Malfoy spits as he passed Harry in the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle snickering at his side.

 _Potter_ , Malfoy sneers as he struggles to untangle himself from the dementor robes, seeing Harry winded on the ground.

 _Potter,_ Malfoy drawls as Harry passes pale-faced toward the four snarling dragons.

 _Potter_ , Malfoy taunts as he steps slowly toward Harry, a smirking Umbridge pacing at his side and a shining badge emblazoned with an I pinned to his chest.

 _Potter_ , Malfoy gasps desperately as he scrabbles at the tiles, blood pouring from his body while Harry can only stare helplessly at the scarlet mess from  _the wounds he created._

 _Potter_! Malfoy shouts as he sees Harry stand, rising from the dead.

 _Potter_ , Malfoy says determinedly as he gives Harry his hand again, asking for a second chance, stepping into a new world.

 _Harry_ , Draco whispers as they walk out Hogwarts’ doors again, hand in hand, out of the past and into a fresh future.


End file.
